Five Nights at Gaming 2: A Sonic Blast
FNaG 2:ASB, Blend in and hide from your gaming fears, before they get you. Newspaper article "Sonic's Arcade and Diner, how hiring security guard for the night shift. Fun for the entire family! Pay: $105 a week" Rooms Show Stage Arcade Area Storage Area Play Area Main Hall Prize Counter Party Room 1 Party Room 2 Party Room 3 Left Vent Party Room 4 Right Vent Mechanics Flashlight-Used on cameras and the hallway in front of you Tablet-Used for checking the cameras Vent Lights-Used for looking in the vents Vent Door-Used to close the vents Sonic Mask-Used to repel sonic+his friends Baddie Mask-Used to repel Dr. Mobotnik (eggman)+his baddies Box Button-Used to wind up the box on the prize counter Characters * Toy Sonic (night 1) (hallway) * Toy Tails (night 1) (Right Vent) * Toy Amy (night 1) (Left Vent & Hallway) * Dr. Mobotnik (night 2) (Right Vent & Hallway) * Dr. Mobotnik's Baddies (Hallway, Right Vent, and Left Vent) (night 2) * Knucklionette (Hallway) (unbeatable) (night 1) * Blaze (left vent) (night 2) * Old Sonic (night 3) (hallway) * Old Tails (night 3) (Right Vent) * Old Amy (night 3) (Left Vent) * Decomposed Waddle Doo (night 2) (hallway) * Super Sonic (night 4) (office) Jumpscares * Toy Sonic: Jumps down on you and eats you whole * Toy Tails: Grinds you with his tails * Toy Amy: Bashes you with her hammer * Dr. Mobotnik: Comes on your screen, laughs, and then disintegrates you * Dr. Mobotniks Baddies: swarms you and then shoots lasers at you * Knucklionette: same as the Marionette in FNaF 2 * Blaze: none * Old Sonic:Electrocutes you until you are dead * Old Tails:Scratches you until you are dead * Old Amy:same as Toy Amy * Decomposed Waddle Doo: same as regular Waddle Doo from FNaG 1 * Super Sonic: bursts into your screen Nights Night 1 Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Hello and welcome to your new summer job, Sonic's Arcade and Diner. You will be working here for the week. Um, our last establishment was closed down due to some faulty wiring and awkward smell. Hopefully our last security guard, Scott Smith, wasn't a part of it. Scott Smith was our last security guard at Kirby's Game House and Pizza, but this place is less likely to have any bad things. Now our characters tend to wander, and try and eliminate all trespassers. But they may mistake you for an intruder. But just in case, we gave you an empty sonic mask. Put it on whenever you like, and take it off at any time. Now there is a box on the prize counter video feed, there is a button on your tablet to wind it up. So every now and again, switch to the prize counter video feed and wind the box up for a few seconds and then go on your way. Anyways, talk with you tomorrow, bye Character levels * Toy Sonic: 2 * Toy Tails: 5 * Toy Amy: 4 Night 2 Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Well congrats on making it to night 2. Anyways, we have a new character for the kids. We didn't want copyright in our establishment, so we called him Dr. Mobotnik. Anyways, if you see him the sonic head won't work, so we made you a special baddie mask. Him and his baddies go all around the place. Anyways I bet you've seen the storage area, have you seen waddle doo in there? Oh wait waddle doo, oh yeah he's the only thing left from the old place, and he's a bit twitchy. See, neither masks work on him. If you see him in the halls, flash your light at him from time to time, that should work. So I will talk to you tomorrow, bye" Character levels * Toy Sonic: 3 * Toy Tails: 5 * Toy Amy: 3 * Dr. Mobotnik: 5 * Baddies: 3 * Blaze: 4 * Decomposed Waddle Doo: 2 Night 3 Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Night 3, congrats. Anyways, expect a lot of activity this night and the next couple nights. And the old characters are recalled, or something like that with the light. It causes a system restart I think. And make sure that you are winding the music box and checking the cameras while I am talking, they could be at your office now if you're not careful. But you're gonna do fine, the money wants you. I'm joking, anyways, put on the masks if you need to, wind the music box and I will see you tomorrow, bye" Character levels * Toy Sonic: 5 * Toy Tails: 5 * Toy Amy: 5 * Dr. Mobotnik: 6 * Baddies: 6 * Blaze: 5 * Old Sonic: 2 * Old Tails: 7 * Old Amy: 5 * Decomposed Waddle Doo: 5 Night 4 Phone call Mexican Phoneguy: "Hello? Hello? Hey big day today, everyone should be here. But you are on night 4, you'll do fine. In fact, I bet you could get through this night without any help." Character levels * Toy Sonic: 6 * Toy Tails: 7 * Toy Amy: 6 * Dr. Mobotnik: 7 * Baddies: 6 * Blaze: 5 * Old Sonic: 5 * Old Tails: 7 * Old Amy: 5 * Decomposed Waddle Doo: 5 * Super Sonic: 2 Night 5 Phone call No phone call Character levels * Toy Sonic: 7 * Toy Tails: 10 * Toy Amy: 8 * Dr. Mobotnik: 9 * Baddies: 8 * Blaze: 10 * Old Sonic: 7 * Old Tails: 8 * Old Amy: 7 * Decomposed Waddle Doo: 7 * Super Sonic: 6 Night 6 Phone Call None Character levels * Toy Sonic: 10 * Toy Tails: 11 * Toy Amy: 10 * Dr. Mobotnik: 11 * Baddies: 10 * Blaze: 13 * Old Sonic: 10 * Old Tails: 11 * Old Amy: 10 * Decomposed Waddle Doo: 11 * Super Sonic: 9 Custom night options all of the characters can go from 0-20 but here are some sets * Toy Trauma: all toys (Toy Sonic, Amy, Tails, Blaze, and Dr. Mobotnik) level 15 * Evil Duo: both bad characters (Mobotnik and baddies) level 15 * Old oddness: all old characters (Old Sonic, Amy, Tails, Waddle Doo, and Super Sonic) level 15 * Sonic-Kirby Duo: both Blaze and Decomposed Waddle Doo level 15 * Sonic-ception: all 3 Sonic characters level 15 * Noob Mode: all characters level 0 * Child's Play: all characters level 5 * Medium Mode: all characters level 10 * Rage Mode: all characters level 15 * 20/20/20/20 mode: all characters level 20 Category:Games